


Perfect

by queenofshit



Category: Historical Criminals RPF
Genre: 'Fake Necrophilia', F/M, I'm Sorry, No actual necrophilia, Reader-Insert, Smut, but I can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofshit/pseuds/queenofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader indulges in one of Ted's 'fantasies' after a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is consensual, even though the reader is a little intoxicated. I feel like Ted would wait for the right opportunity to play out his fantasy. And a drunk partner would be the most open minded.
> 
> Also a thank you to http://darkmistyday.tumblr.com/ of http://killerfanfiction.tumblr.com/ for editing this.

You moaned as Ted slammed your back against the door to your apartment. The two of you had just gotten back from a night out. You weren’t sure how you convinced him to go out with you and your friends, but you had. You drank and danced until Ted was dragging you out of the bar while you stumbled on unsteady legs. Now he had you pinned, kissing you deeply. You desperately gripped at the lapels of his jacket, looking for purchase, something to ground you. Your mind was fuzzy.

 

“Did you dance like that for me, baby?” Ted mumbled into your jaw as he kissed and nipped you. You were still disoriented, and him picking you up into his arms certainly didn’t help. All you could think about was how hot you were and how bad you wanted him. Your head spun when he dropped you onto the bed. You felt like jelly, soft and pliant. Ted moved to your feet and hastily undid your heels. 

 

“So I’ve been thinking. We should try something… different.” 

 

Doing your best to focus on him, propping yourself up onto your elbows. Taking in his handsome face, even as your vision blurred slightly at the edges. “Uh, what did you have in mind?” 

 

He climbed on the bed. “I want you to just be really...still.” He shifted, like he was nervous or uncomfortable. “To pretend like you’re sleeping.” 

 

You giggled a little, wiggling on the bed. “You want me to play dead?”

 

Ted stiffened, straightening his back. “I guess you could say it like that-”

 

“Okay,” you agreed. You felt like you were going to melt into the bed anyways. 

 

“Really?”  Your eyes were closed so you didn’t see the look on his face. 

 

“Yeah, m’sleepy, don’t wanna move anyways.” 

 

You could almost feel his smile. “Just lay back, and stay still. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Ted disappeared out of the room, and you did what he said. Slowly you drifted off, before being woken by a weight sinking into the bed beside you. You didn’t move as his fingers steadied your jaw, and a cool cloth was pressed against your eyelid. He started to gently wipe your makeup off. The motion was soothing, and you relaxed further. Once he’d finished removing your makeup he pulled the clips out of your hair, brushing it off your face. 

 

Ted shifted down the bed and pulled the thin straps, of your short dress, off your shoulders. Tugging the dress down your body, he brushed his fingers along the newly exposed skin, sending sparks through you. Your dress fell to the floor with a quiet whisper of fabric. Lifting you, he undid your bra and removed it too, gingerly laying you back down.

 

A chill ran through you, your skin breaking out in goosebumps. Ted ran his warm hand along your arms, straightening them out along your sides. You felt him move on top of you, his breath on you, as he pressed his lips your jaw. He continued kissing along, and down your jaw to your throat, you were tempted to moan when his hot tongue touched your skin. Your breathing sped up, without your permission, as he alternated between kisses and licks on your breasts.

 

He nipped and licked at your nipples, heat spreading between your thighs. Ted moved your legs apart so he could get between them. Slowly his tongue moved down your body, dipping into your belly button for a moment, and swirling lower. He cupped your sex through your underwear and you almost moaned, but you were silenced with shock. His teeth sank deep into your hip. Pain and pleasure overwhelmed your already fuzzy mind. He licked the blood from the wound he’d created as he tugged your underwear off of you. The cold air of the room reminded you how wet you were.

 

Ted pressed two fingers into you, chuckling. You had no idea how you were able to stay still, especially when he pulled his fingers from you and undid his pants. Anticipation settled heavy in your stomach as Ted lifted your legs onto his shoulders. You did your best to stay completely pliant, when he pressed into you. 

 

You felt so overwhelmed, like you couldn’t decide if you felt like you were floating or if you were drowning. His pace was slow, calculated, at first. Like he was trying to drag this out for as long as possible. He nibbled on your ankle and groaned, speeding up slightly. You wanted to meet his thrusts so bad, but the how he held you made it almost impossible. So you tried just to focus on staying still, slowing your breathing, even as Ted moaned on top of you. 

 

Ted growled suddenly and sped up more, the sound of skin in skin seemed obscene in the silence of the room. He bent you almost in half, the pleasure from him inside you was the only reason the strain of your limbs didn’t overwhelm you. You could feel his breath on your face. 

 

“You’re mine,” Ted snarled, his hips slapping against you. “Y-you’re mine, and I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with you.” 

 

His nails bit harshly into your skin and you were sure you moved, and twitched some. But Ted was too absorbed in his own pleasure to notice. 

“I f-fucking own you.” 

 

He was close, you could tell by the way he was panting, “You’re my little fucktoy.” 

 

Ted pressed into you fully, grinding against you, then started thrusting harder and faster. “Yeah. Yeah! T-that’s exactly what you are. My pretty little fucktoy.” 

 

Ted groaned, and thrusted his through his orgasm. You almost sobbed, you were so fucking close.  Ted sat back and dropped your knees from his shoulders, but he stayed inside of you. 

 

“Open your eyes.” 

 

When you did he was smirking, “You did good.” He pressed two fingers to your clit, you moaned, finally. “I think you deserve to cum.” He rubbed you hard, you arched your back, it felt too good; it was too much. But also not completely enough.

 

Ted leaned over you and pressed his lips to your ear, “Cum.” And you did. You clawed desperately at the bed and moaned loudly, as Ted learned even more about post-orgasm sensitivity. As you came down Ted caressed your cheek, whispering to you. 

 

“God, I fucking love you. You are perfect.”


End file.
